


Family Time

by Random_Fics10



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Domestic as heck fluff for the sake of fluff.





	Family Time

ShrinkingViolet And ChameleonBoy are playfully throwing things at each other from across the table, Brainiac-5 and CosmicBoy have gotten into a friendly intellectual debate, SaturnGirl is showing Timberwolf "family cooking secrets", Lightning Lord and Ayla are playing tic-tac-toe on a napkin; and LightningLad?

LightningLad is watching all of them with the biggest smile on his face.

This, this is his family; these are the most important people to him, and they're all together.

Imra was right to suggest they do this, as much as Garth and Rokk thought it would end in disaster...

If Garth could live in a single moment, he'd choose this one.

"Hey, Garth, you still with us?" Brin asks, shaking the red head's shoulder gently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry," even after being caught spacing out, Garth still can't bring himself to stop smiling.

"He's being dopey 'cause we're all hanging out," Mekt rolls his eyes.

"It's nice to bring everyone," Imra pauses to look at Mekt, "the whole family, together, and I'm glad we all could, and Garth has the right to be as "dopey" as he wants."

"I see you lookin my way, pink, and remember who was Garth's family first," Mekt jeers light heartedly.

"Can we please not fight?" Rokk requests.

"Yeah, it was nice in here guys..." Cham agrees.

Mekt huffs and leans back in his chair, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't start shit when I'm a guest, and especially not when I'm still technically on parol."

"Don't swear either, it's not nice," Ayla adds, getting a laugh from a few of the others at the table.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Mekt rolls his eyes.

"Even Mekt being an ass can't ruin my mood today," Garth laughs.

"Can this?" Mekt throws the crayon he was using at his brother.

"No," Garth throws it back laughing, but accidentally hits Cham instead.

"It's on, old man!" Cham laughs, throwing one of the wadded pieces of paper him and Salu had been fighting with at Garth instead.

He decides its time to throw one at Brainy too and that sparks immediate retaliation.

Pretty soon a full blown play fight is going on, and Imra and Rokk were quick enough to move anything sharp or breakable off the table before joining too.

'Yeah, this is the best day in a long time,' Garth thinks to himself as his sister hides behind him, laughing and throwing things over his shoulder at Cham.


End file.
